Gorillaz Rock The Cooper Clan
by s82161
Summary: The members of the popular band Gorillaz time travel to various locations that have Sly Cooper characters in it. They preform for the Cooper Clan. They love their music. Material borrowed from: Tales of the Cooper Clan series by supertinagirl6.
1. Dirty Harry

_1884\. A desert near Cotton Mouth Bluff. _

In the Western town of Cotton Mouth Bluff, there existed a population of anthropomorphic animals. The sheriff was named Wiley Everett Fox. He was a very good sheriff. He protected Cotton Mouth Bluff, and arrested bad people. One day, a mysterious helicopter was flying by. It was going to crash. The helicopter pilot, a female Caucasian woman. The pilot lost control of the helicopter. The helicopter crashed. The pilot died. The survivors were: Stuart "2D" Pot, and a group of children. 2D was shirtless. He wore a old fashioned Army Helmet. 2D's eyes were completely black. This was a result of multiple car crashes. 2D had azure blue hair. 2D and the kids got out of the helicopter. They walked through the desert.

_Meanwhile, In Cotton Mouth Bluff. _

The sheriff was minding his own business in his office, when, suddenly, one of his men enters his office. "Sir, a mysterious flying object just crash landed." It was one of Wiley's men. He was a male cat. His name was Paul. "Where did this flying object land?" Wiley asked. "It landed not too far from here." Paul asked. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a flare gun. The sheriff and the cat ran outside of the Sheriif's office. They saw a red flare. Wiley and Paul ran towards the red flare.

2D took out a flare gun and aimed it at the sky. He pulled the trigger. A flare shot out of the gun. It was meant to signal his friends: Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel. 2D was part of a band called Gorillaz. Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs and Noodle. They formed the band Gorillaz in 1998. The flare attracted the remaining 3 Gorillaz members, who were in a humvee. Russel drove towards the flare. 2D walked by the group of kids. A keyboard with folded springs appeared out of nowhere. Just as 2D was about to play, he saw 2 people running towards him. "Stop right there." A fox said. 2D saw that the fox was a sheriff. "Why are you stopping me?" 2D asked. "Because you fired a flare gun." Wiley said. "I fired the flare gun to attract my friends. A helicopter crashed, and me and the kids need to be rescued." 2D said. "What's your name?" Wiley asked 2D. "2D. My real name is Stuart, but most people call me 2D." 2D said. "Why do people call you 2D for?" The sheriff fox asked. "People call me 2D because I have 2 dents in my head, the result of 2 car crashes. It ruined both of my eyes." 2D said. "Ok." Wiley said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sing." 2D said. 2D reached for his keyboard. He played the opening notes to the song "Dirty Harry". The humvee was driving towards 2D's position. The humvee had the remaining 3 members of Gorillaz: Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel. Noodle and Murdoc popped their heads out of the roof of the humvee. Then 2D started to sing.

I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
'Cause all I do is dance  
'Cause all I do is dance

I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
No, they ain't got a chance  
They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
'Cause all I do is dance  
'Cause all I do is dance.

The humvee finally arrived at 2D's position. All of a sudden, a person wearing a beige military outfit appeared from the underground. His name is Bootie Brown. He began rapping.

In my backpack  
I got my act right  
In case you act quite difficult  
And yo is so weakin'  
With anger and discontent  
Some are seeking and searching like me, moi

I'm a peace-loving decoy  
Ready for retaliation  
I change the whole occasion to a pine box six-under  
Impulsive don't ask wild wonder  
Orders given to me is  
Strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes  
On constant alert from the constant hurt  
That seems limitless with no dropping pressure  
Seems like everybody's out to test ya  
'Til they see you brake  
They can't conceal the hate that consumes you  
I'm the reason why you flipped your soosa

Chill with your old lady at the tilt  
I got a ninety days digit  
And I'm filled with guilt  
From things that I've seen  
Your water's from a bottle  
Mine's from a canteen  
At night I hear the shots  
Ring so I'm a light sleeper  
The cost of life  
It seems to get cheaper  
Out in the desert  
With my street sweeper  
The war is over  
So said the speaker with the flight suit on  
Maybe to him I'm just a pawn  
So he can advance  
Remember when I used to dance  
Man, all I want to do is dance

I need a gun to keep myself from harm

When the song was over, all of the people standing there were stunned. The sheriff was shocked. "What do you think of the song?" 2D asked. "It blew my mind." A voice from behind Wiley said. It was a raccoon. The raccoon's name was Tennessee Kid Cooper, a notorious outlaw. "Tennessee Kid Cooper. What are you doing here?" Wiley asked suspiciously. "Nothing. Just got done listening to this guy's music. It was, wow, I can't even explain how mind blowing it was." Tennessee Kid said. "Thanks." 2D said. "What may your name be?" Tennessee asked. "My name is 2D. My real name is Stuart, but people call me 2D." 2D said. "2D? Ok." Tennessee said. Suddenly, 2D and the rest of the Gorillaz members were teleported unexpectedly. Wiley, Paul, and Tennessee were all confused.


	2. Clint Eastwood

The Gorillaz members get teleported to the Medieval times. 2D was wearing his T Virus shirt.

"Where are we?" 2D asked the remaining Gorillaz members.

They shrugged their shoulders. The Gorillaz members walk through the forest. They eventually found a castle. The Gorillaz members decide to preform for the king and his daughter Angelica. 2D and his friends entered the castle with ease. The Gorillaz members were all holding their musical instruments. 2D was holding his microphone. Murdoc was holding his bass guitar. Noodle was holding her electric guitar. And Russel was holding his drums. The Gorillaz members was in the hallway of the castle.

There was a large brown door. The brown door led to the throne room. 2D went into the throne room first. Then Murdoc went in. Then Noodle went in. Russel went in last. They went up towards the king. The king was a brown fox with a black beard and brown eyes wearing a red cape (That Superman would most likely steal), blue robe, a gold crown, black pants and shoes. Sitting next to the king in her own throne was the princess named Angelica. She was an orange fox with blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a long blue dress, a gold tiara, and black slippers.

"Hello, are you the king?" 2D asked.

"Yes." the king said. The king noticed the other people.

"Who are you guys?" the king asked.

"My name is 2D. My real name is Stuart Pot, but most people call me 2D." 2D said, introducing himself to the king.

"My name is Noodle." Noodle said. Normally, Noodle speaks Japanese, but sense this wasn't Feudal Japan, she had to speak English.

"My name is Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc said.

"My name is Russel." Russel said. "We are the Gorillaz." the Gorillaz members said in unison.

"Gorillaz?" Angelica asked.

"Yes. We are here to preform for the king." 2D said.

"Alright. Let's see what you got." the king said.

The opening notes of the song: Clint Eastwood plays in the background. 2D starts to whistle. Then he begins to sing:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

While 2D was singing, Russel's ghost came out of his head. The ghosts name was Del tha Ghost Rapper. Del started to rap:

Yeah, ha-ha  
Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look, I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

Then 2D started to sing again:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Then Del began to sing. This time, zombie gorillas popped out the ground. They start chasing Angelica.

The essence, the basics  
Without, did you make it?  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides  
For me as a guide  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'ma stick around with Russ' and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head

Then 2D started to sing again. While all this was going on, Noodle was skipping around. She saw a gorilla and did a flip kick to knock the gorilla out.

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future

When the song was finished, the king and princess Angelica were stunned. They didn't know what to say to the Gorillaz members. "What do you think of the song we just preformed for you and your daughter?" 2D asked the king. The king said "That was amazing. Mind blowing. Oh my god." The Gorillaz members were happy that the king and the princess liked their song. Suddenly, the Gorillaz members were teleported to somewhere else.

After Gorillaz were gone, Angelica asked her father "Where did they go?" The king shrugged. "I don't know," the king said.


End file.
